spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Days
Baby Days is a collection of short cilps for SpongeBob SquarePants. It's composed of clips of characters when they were babies. Each short is about 2 minutes long. The cilps runs at the end of a SpongeBob SquarePants episode and during commercial breaks. Episodes An "collection" is like a season, but all start of air at the same time. The first collection will start to air on summer 2017. The second one will start to air on late summer to early fall 2017. Note: When a new collection airs, the one before it will still air, but rarely. The more collections over it, rarer and rarer it's shorts will air. The First Collection 1. The Pilot: SpongeBob thinks about what he was as a baby. 2. First Notes?: Baby Squidward try's to play a clarinet for the first time in his life. 3. The Trouble!: An unknown baby is making trouble at the house when mom and dad is away. 4. The Feared One!: Something is damaging the town! Some said it's small, crawing and cute! 5. 26 Hard Miles: A random baby runs with his mom and dad through a marathon and faces some hard times. 6. Farmin': A baby from a farming family accidentally made a tool that is useful of their job. 7. Babyball?: A baby in a baseball game catches a baseball. 8. Lost!: A baby is lost when she accidentally get left by her mom at New Kelp City... 9. A Young Pet Friend: After her parents buy a baby snail, a female baby must find a way to deal with the snail. 10. Horseplay at a Phone?: A baby starfish messes with her mothers phone when she accidentally leaves it at home. 11: Computer Horseplay?: A baby SpongeBob messes with a computer when her parents are away. 12. On Air!: When a baby with her parents appears on TV, the baby doesn't respond well... 13. At the TV: We see what babies watch during their TV time. 14. A Patty Baby: SpongeBob must contunusly make Krabby Patties after a baby gets addicted to eating them. 15. TBA: TBA 16. TBA: TBA 17. TBA: TBA 18. TBA: TBA The Second Collection 1. All Aboard the S. S. Reefer!: A baby with her parents ride the world class, S. S. Reefer, going through the clam ocean 2. THE...: A monster in a middle of a storm takes a baby, but there is something with that monster that keeps the baby alive... Special Shorts Rumored Rumor says that there might be Baby Days shorts for the Kids Choice Awards. Vlog Days A Mini-Series of shorts that air with the main series. These shorts are very random, guides, facts, news and parodies of pop culture. The Vlog Days in the First Collection # Vlog Days: The Philippines Facts: SpongeBob talks about facts about the Philippines. # Vlog Days: CoralTube Guide: Patrick talks about how CoralTube works. # Vlog Days: The Last Sponge: Patrick, SpongeBob and a baby starfish act out The Last Jedi Teaser. # Vlog Day: The Teasers: Patrick shows three tiny teasers of future shorts, possibly in the second collection. There are also exclusive Vlog Days on the Baby Days' First Collection DVD & Baby Days' Mini DVD Set 1. # Vlog Days: The Philippines Facts OT: SpongeBob gives more facts about the Philippines # Vlog Days: The Interviews: SpongeBob and Patrick ask babies random questions. # Vlog Days: The Last Sponge Bloopers: You know so no. Scrapped Shorts The First Collection The Viral Video: A video of a baby and her parents gets viral across CoralTube. This short was probably moved to The Second Collection. The Call of the Wild: The plot is unknown, it's existence has been only confirmed by a leaked call containing a writer to writer talk. DVDs Baby Days' First Collection DVD Will probably have all 20 shorts in The First Collection. Will be released on July 9, 2017. More info to TBA. Baby Days' Mini DVD Set 1 Will have the first 8 shorts in The First Collection and all Vlog Days Shorts. Will be released on July 9, 2017, same as The Baby Days' First Collection DVD. Awards* *These awards are fake, you can maybe make pages for these awards Trivia * All Aboard the S. S. Reefer! is 5 minutes, compared to the normal 2 minutes Category:Fanon projects Category:Shorts Category:Projects Category:Baby Days Category:99.74.178.131 ideas